


Mid-December Air

by cheolsoo



Series: What Happens at Seungcheol's House [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, cheol is a top but he's also lowkey a sub, they're both just switches ok fightm e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsoo/pseuds/cheolsoo
Summary: Maybe Joshua has spent the past few years harbouring a puppy crush on his high school classmate. Maybe he's just lusting after said classmate's incredible thighs. Maybe, though, Joshua is a little confused and needs the help of a drunken one night stand to fully understand the extent of his feelings towards Seungcheol Choi.





	Mid-December Air

It’s a late Thursday night in the middle of December. The night sky is dark and the leaves have long since fallen from their trees. The cold air is biting, and Joshua’s thick winter coat barely does anything to soften the blow. He shivers.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Josh.”

He scoffs, watching his warm breath appear and then fade. His jacket fits snugly around his heavy, knit sweater, so much so that it’s almost unbearable. “It was my fault. I should’ve been looking out for you.” He says.

Hansol places a hand on Joshua’s shoulder. They’ve been friends for as long as Joshua can remember, probably even longer. The first memory he has is of Hansol’s ugly, red baby face looking up at him from inside his crib. The hand on his shoulder is familiar and comforting. This isn’t the first time that Hansol has had to deal with this side of him.

“It wasn’t. I was being an idiot.” Hansol says.

Somewhere behind them, a group of teenagers laughs. Joshua flinches.

“Well, yeah, but I was the idiot that _let you_ be an idiot.” Joshua argues.

Hansol snorts. He doesn’t say anything else, only raises his casted arm that already has Joshua’s signature on it, right beside a messily scrawled ‘reminder that I still feel really bad.’

“I broke my hand in a bar fight. That is completely my own fault.” Hansol says.

Joshua rolls his eyes. “You broke your hand reaching for your drink because you were too busy watching a bar fight and didn’t see that you were reaching straight for a solid steal pole.” He says.

“Don’t let anyone else hear you say that. It might damage my reputation.”

It’s Joshua’s turn to snort. “What reputation?” He asks. The idea of Hansol having any reputation other than ‘the shy kid who causes an overwhelming feeling of secondhand embarrassment’ is completely unfathomable.

“The one where I get into bar fights on the reg and am not too clumsy for my own feet." Hansol says.

It makes Joshua laugh.

Joshua is still laughing when they reach his apartment building. Hansol has that effect on him.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Hansol says.

Joshua shakes his head, readjusting his scarf. “No, I’ve got my last exam tomorrow and then my roommate wants to go out and celebrate the end of the semester.” He says.

Hansol frowns. “I’ll see you on Saturday, then. Weekly bro date. We’re getting pizza and binge watching _Gossip Girls_.” He says.

“Obviously.” Joshua says.

As if he would be doing anything else on a Saturday night. This has been a tradition for four years, since Joshua was a freshman in university and Hansol was panicking his way through his first year of high school. Pizza and _Gossip Girls_.

Joshua treks up to his floor, letting the warmth of the building’s indoor heating sink into his bones. He sheds his scarf, coat, and boots almost as soon as he’s stepped into the security of his own apartment. He reaches down and taps his boots together, watching as clumps of snow fall onto the floor and melt into little puddles of water.

The TV is on. Joshua’s roommate—Wonwoo Jeon, a senior undergrad student—is watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He barely notices Joshua walk in, only nodding his head when Joshua takes a seat beside him and steals some of his popcorn.

They watch the episode in silence, Wonwoo clearly invested in each character and their personal development through the show, if the sheer amount of times he’s watched the entire series is anything to go off of. Joshua hardly pays attention at all.

It only takes five minutes for Joshua to abandon Wonwoo and the show completely, trading a comfortable night in for a last minute study session. His last exam is an easy one, and he shouldn’t even have to touch his books to do well, but he studies anyways.

\-----

Joshua steps into his apartment with a semester of grad school locked under his belt. His exam was easy, almost suspiciously too easy, but his mark has been high enough all year that he’s mostly sure that he’ll be fine. Wonwoo is sitting in the same place and wearing the same clothes as he had been the night before, and Joshua is pretty sure that he hasn’t moved once.

“Freedom, bitch.” Wonwoo greets him, without looking away from the TV.

“Yeah,” Joshua says. “For, like, three weeks.”

Wonwoo shrugs. “It’s still freedom.” He says.

Joshua toes off his shoes and plops down on the couch. Wonwoo is a season and a half ahead of where he was last night. He definitely hasn’t moved.

“What time are we heading out for that party?” Joshua asks after a minute of sitting in silence.

“Seven.” He pauses. “Is Hansol coming?”

Joshua raises an eyebrow at the way Wonwoo’s cheeks tint pink. “No, why?” He asks.

Wonwoo’s face turns a darker shade of red. “No reason. He’s just always trailing behind you like a dog, so I figured you would’ve invited him anyways.” He says.

Joshua stares at him for a good, solid minute and a half before he replies. “Right. That’s why.”

Wonwoo tries to hide it, but Joshua knows everything. It’s so obvious, the way that Wonwoo blushes when he says Hansol’s name, how he’s mysteriously out or locked in his room every Saturday night when Hansol comes over. Joshua wants to tease Wonwoo so badly, but it’s taken him a year to get Wonwoo to stop being shy with him and he doesn’t want to ruin that.

Wonwoo stays true to his word and they’re walking down the stairs to Joshua’s car in the parkade by 7:01. It’s jarring to see Wonwoo in jeans and a t-shirt with his hair styled, a complete contrast to the sweatpants and greasy hair that Wonwoo usually dons in the comfort of their own home.

“Whose house are we going to, again?” Joshua asks before he starts the car.

“Seungcheol’s. His parents are loaded and he’s got a big house upstate. I’ll give you directions, don’t worry.” Wonwoo says.

Joshua nods his head and doesn’t say anything, worried that if he even opens his mouth he’ll turn into his own equivalent of Wonwoo talking about Hansol, but more embarrassingly so.

Sure, Seungcheol Choi doesn’t even know that Joshua exists, even though they’ve been going to the same school since grade 9. And sure, Joshua may be way too shy to ever venture out of his own friend group. But that’s not to say that he wouldn’t mind being given the chance to indulge in Seungcheol’s delectable ass, especially if it were well packaged in a pair of black skinny jeans. And, of course, attached to the rest of Seungcheol’s body. He’s pretty sure that anyone on campus with even the slightest bit of attraction to boys would say the same.

Joshua follows Wonwoo’s directions mindlessly, his mind on autopilot as he panics about being anywhere within a five metre radius of the boy he’s been lusting over since high school.

“Joshua,” Wonwoo shakes him out of his daydreaming. “You can turn off the car now, we’re here.”

Joshua jolts in his seat, fumbling with the emergency brake and his keys. Wonwoo snorts, Joshua’s cheeks turning red as he stumbles out of the car and locks it without any semblance of grace.

He allows himself to be dragged through Seungcheol’s front gates, Wonwoo’s grip tight around his wrist. He doesn’t even take notice of Wonwoo stopping right in the doorway, and smashes his face right into the edge of Wonwoo’s shoulder blade.

“What the fuck, Wonwoo.” He scolds, but Wonwoo ignores him.

“I thought you said Hansol wasn’t coming.” Wonwoo says. His entire face is beet red and Joshua has to bite back his laughter.

“I didn’t know.” He says. He peers around Wonwoo’s slim figure, and suddenly the situation isn’t funny anymore.

Hansol is standing in the corner of the living room, chatting avidly about something with none other than Seungcheol Choi. Joshua’s heart skips a beat and his breath catches in his throat. He would love nothing more than to see the flustered look on Wonwoo’s face that always comes along with being shoved into a conversation with Hansol, but it’s definitely not worth embarrassing himself in the process.

“You know what? We should go get drinks first.” Joshua suggests.

Wonwoo nods so hard that Joshua is afraid his head might fall off.

\-----

It takes a few shots and half a glass of some weird mixed drink before Wonwoo is feeling courageous enough to drag the both of them over to where Hansol is standing. He’s still in the same corner of the room, still talking to Seungcheol, and Joshua thinks that he’s not nearly drunk enough to be doing something like this.

“Joshua!” Hansol calls out. “I thought you said you were busy.”

Hansol’s hand is still wrapped tightly in it’s cast, except now it’s covered in signatures and shitty drawings, so much so that the pink colour of the casting is almost completely black with permanent marker.

“And I thought I told you to rest.” Joshua says, nodding at Hansol’s arm that’s clutched tightly to his chest.

Hansol gives him a sheepish smile without a verbal reply. Joshua can feel the heat of Seungcheol’s eyes boring into his neck, and he takes a gulp of the drink in his hand. When he lowers his cup again, Hansol and Wonwoo are gone and he’s left standing alone with Seungcheol still staring at him.

“Is he always this much of a social butterfly?” Seungcheol asks.

Joshua’s heard him speak before, but the words and the voice have never been directed at him. He’s never realized how much Seungcheol’s voice affects him, how much he wants to hear Seungcheol whispering _things_ to him in the middle of the night.

Joshua shakes his head. “No, I’ve known that kid since he was in diapers. He’s probably just had a lot to drink.” He says, pretending that his cheeks aren’t incredibly pink and that his voice isn’t wavering.

“Oh,” Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrow together. “I didn’t realize you’d been friends for so long.”

Joshua snorts, something that he wouldn’t usually do with someone this gorgeous, but can’t control under the influence of alcohol. “Too long. I think he’s starting to rub off on me.” He says, lifting the red cup in his hand as evidence.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Seungcheol says. The way he smiles at Joshua makes his legs feel like jelly.

Joshua giggles and shrugs his shoulders.

They stand in silence for a while before anything else is said. Joshua avoids eye contact, and the air between them starts to turn stale and awkward.

“We went to high school together, right?”

If the shock shows on Joshua’s face, he hopes that Seungcheol doesn’t notice it.

“Yeah. I didn’t think you knew, to be honest.” Joshua says.

Seungcheol tips his head back and lets out a laugh. “You think I wouldn’t know the only other person who was brave enough to be openly gay at 15 years old?”

Right. That. It clicks in Joshua’s head and his cheeks start to turn pink. He shrugs.

“Come on, Joshua. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you?” Seungcheol says.

Butterfiles start to dance around in Joshua’s stomach. It’s the first time he’s ever heard Seungcheol say his name, and it sounds so much better than he ever imagined it would. Years of daydreaming and just plain dreaming could not have prepared him for the exact situation that he’s in right now.

“I don’t know,” Joshua mumbles. “I’m not exactly memorable.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “You were memorable to me. If it’s any consolation, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since our high school graduation.” He pauses. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Joshua sputters. “Uh, I think I should go find Hansol and Wonwoo. Who knows what kind of trouble they could be getting themselves into.” He says.

He doesn’t pay attention to Seungcheol’s reaction when he runs away, and he completely misses the flushed cheeks and the face palm and the downing of half a bottle of soju.

\-----

Joshua expects to see a lot of things after leaving a semi drunk Wonwoo to his own devices, but finding him trapped under Hansol’s body with his pants halfway down his legs is not one of them.

“Jesus christ, lock the door.” Joshua screeches, throwing an arm over his eyes and backing out of the room.

They don’t even notice him, and Joshua can hear moans coming from behind the door within seconds of it closing. Joshua smirks, despite being absolutely disgusted that he’s had to witness his two best friends getting it on in someone else’s bedroom, and knowing that Wonwoo is going to be incredibly awkward for the next few days.

The party is still in full swing when he walks back into the kitchen to grab himself another drink. He’s almost shocked to see Seungcheol brooding against the kitchen counter, a sullen expression on his face as he avoids conversation with everyone in the room.

“You look entertained.” Joshua teases, not entirely sure where this confidence comes from. Maybe it’s coming from the fact that he’s still reeling in the joy of seeing Wonwoo finally get the boy he’s been pining over for months.

Seungcheol’s face softens when he realizes that Joshua is the one talking to him.

“Yeah, I’m not much of a people person.” He admits.

Joshua snorts, much less concerned about how he looks now than he had been when he did this earlier. “Why have a party and invite hoards of people, then?”

Seungcheol shrugs. "It's fun to see people get drunk and do stupid things?" He says, but it sounds more like a question than an answer.

"And you don't do that by yourself?" Joshua teases. Seungcheol laughs.

"I guess I am drunk and doing stupid things, aren't I?" He admits.

Joshua nods. "But I can't say that I'm doing any better. I'm probably blushing like a fool right now but I'm still standing here talking to the guy I've had a crush on since high school." He says, and if he weren't so tipsy, he'd probably regret saying it.

Seungcheol smiles, his own cheeks starting to turn a similar shade of pink.

“You’ve had a crush on me since high school?”

\-----

Joshua doesn’t know how he ended up here. One minute he was talking to Seungcheol in the kitchen, sipping something or other from the cup in his hand, and the next he’s pinning Seungcheol against a wall, his cup completely forgotten as he nibbles on Seungcheol’s collarbones.

“Joshua,” Seungcheol lets out. It’s breathy and sinful and Joshua almost loses his mind.

Seungcheol is taller than him, but somehow Joshua has his hands pinned above his head as he licks up the column of his neck, feeling the vibrations under his tongue as Seungcheol moans.

“Joshua, please.” Seungcheol whines.

“Please, what?” Joshua taunts. He worms his leg into the space between Seungcheol’s thighs, pressing up against his crotch until Seungcheol’s knees buckle.

Another whine escapes Seungcheol’s mouth, and Joshua gets it. To be honest, he’s known from the very beginning what exactly Seungcheol wanted, and he’s just been taking his sweet time savouring the taste of Seungcheol’s skin on his tongue.

Joshua can feel Seungcheol, hard against his thigh. “Someone’s eager.” Joshua breathes against his jaw. Seungcheol shivers.

“Bedroom,” Seungcheol whimpers, trying to tug his arms from Joshua’s hold.

“You don’t want me to get you off in the hallway? I had you pegged for an exhibitionist, Seungcheol.” He teases, running his hands down Seungcheol’s front until his fingers catch on belt loops.

Seungcheol has to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning at the thought. “Not today. I don’t want anymore teasing.” He demands.

Joshua bites his lip, the ends of his mouth curling up in a lewd, evil smirk. He doesn’t say anything else, only tucks his hand safely in Seungcheol’s and starts to drag him through the hallway.

They push and shove through grinding bodies, their minds clouded with lust and pleasure. It’s a short trek to Seungcheol’s bedroom, but it feels like a lifetime before the door is actually locked behind them.

Joshua wastes no time in caging Seungcheol against the back of the locked door. They can still hear the muffled sounds of the party happening outside, and it only adds to Joshua’s excitement. His lips are on Seungcheol’s in an instant. Seungcheol’s tongue in his mouth is hot and wet and it tightens the knot in his abdomen.

The feeling of lust completely takes over, and Joshua finds that he’s unable to restrain himself any longer. He starts with undressing Seungcheol, blessing every god that he had worn something as simple as a loose t-shirt. Yeah, he would love to be able to undress Seungcheol without having to forgo the pillowy heaven of his lips, but he’s afraid that he wouldn’t have had the patience and would’ve settled for ripping the buttons from their seams if the world had cursed him with a button up.

And, in all fairness, the sound of Seungcheol’s panting echoing throughout the room while Joshua shoves his shirt over his head is just as much of a turn on as the feeling of their lips pressed together.

“What now, baby?”

Seungcheol gasps. “Please, Joshua. Stop teasing.” He says.

Joshua snorts, in the most affectionate and loving way that he possibly can. “Alright.” He agrees.

He would love to take the time to admire Seungcheol’s body, to run his tongue down the plane of every muscle and bone. He wants nothing more than to mark up the perfect, pale expanse of Seungcheol’s chest, but he doesn’t have the time. Not if he wants to last through the night.

He unbuttons Seungcheol’s jeans, allowing himself a selfish second of teasing as he drags the zipper down at a torturously slow pace. Seungcheol is stepping out of them before Joshua has even had the chance to shove them down past his ankles.

Joshua presses open mouthed kisses to the insides of Seungcheol’s thighs, basking in the feeling of the muscles pulling taut under his lips. The front of Seungcheol’s briefs are already staining with precome, an image that Joshua never thought would make him feel so pleased.

He slips his fingers under the waistband and Seungcheol whimpers.

“Seungcheol,” He breathes out. “Look at me.”

Seungcheol does, and Joshua taunts him by keeping their gazes locked as he drags Seungcheol’s underwear slowly down his legs. He can see the beads of sweat forming on Seungcheol’s forehead, sees his tongue peek out to wet his lips.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” Joshua says, his breath hitting the junction of Seungcheol’s hip and his pelvis.

He takes Seungcheol’s cock in his hands first, and Seungcheol groans at the touch. He pumps his hand once, and then again. Seungcheol lets out a cry, and it’s absolute music to Joshua’s ears.

“Does that feel good?” Joshua asks, followed by a kiss to Seungcheol’s hip bone.

Seungcheol nods, his eyes screwed shut and his hands clenched into fists by his sides. Joshua leans in closer, placing his lips so close to the base of Seungcheol’s cock as he continues to pump and tug. Seungcheol squirms at the feeling of Joshua’s breath hitting the most sensitive part of his body.

“Please, Joshua.” He begs.

Joshua hums. “Don’t hold anything back, okay?” He says, and he doesn’t even wait for a reply before he’s taking Seungcheol into his mouth.

Seungcheol’s cock is so hot and heavy on his tongue, and he doesn’t even remember the last time he sucked someone off, but it sure as hell didn’t feel like this. He takes in desperate breaths through his nose, trying to synchronize a rhythm between his hands and his mouth. The gasps and pants that leave Seungcheol’s mouth are so sinful and lewd that Joshua can’t help but moan.

He reaches down, hastily unbuttoning his pants and shoving his hand into his underwear.

“Joshua- fuck.” Seungcheol gasps. He laces his fingers through Joshua’s hair, and he tugs so hard that Joshua sees stars.

Joshua groans at the feeling of Seungcheol pulling on his hair, and the feeling of Joshua groaning sends shivers up Seungcheol’s spine. Seungcheol’s whimpering starts to get louder and louder, and he starts to get more forceful, using his grip on Joshua’s hair to hold him in place as his hips jerk.

“Shit, I- I’m close.” He breathes out, and Joshua almost comes right then and there.

Seungcheol throws his head back, bumping it against the door as Joshua starts to suck harder. It doesn’t even take a second before he’s coming down the back of Joshua’s throat and Joshua is coming into his own hand.

\-----

Joshua wakes up the next morning in underwear that doesn’t belong to him. There’s an arm slung across his waist and he can still taste Seungcheol’s come in his mouth.

“Shit,” He mutters to himself as he jumps out of the bed and starts searching for his phone.

It’s in the pocket of his jeans, that were discarded on the floor beside Seungcheol’s desk the night before. Surprisingly, he sees no texts from Wonwoo or Hansol, but a whole slew from Wonwoo’s friend, Mingyu, and their neighbour, Seungkwan.

Seungkwan just wants to know if Joshua and Wonwoo will still be able to watch his cat when he leaves next weekend, so Joshua ignores those messages. He turns to the texts from Mingyu, the contents of which are a little more urgently concerning.

 **1:12am  
** from: mingyu  
why isn’t wonwoo picking up his phone?

 **1:20am  
** from: mingyu  
where are u? i hope ur with him

 **2:34am  
** from: mingyu  
josh please  
i’m getting worried  
JOSH

Joshua pulls his jeans on in a rush, buttoning them up as he searches for his shirt. He can’t find it, and has to settle for the one that he pulled off of Seungcheol in his drunken haze last night. He stares at Seungcheol, passed out face down in his bed, a pout plastered to his face.

Joshua sighs to himself, knowing that this might very well be the last time he sees Seungcheol like this. He grabs the blanket and pulls them up to Seungcheol’s chin, covering his arms and the rest of his body. He smiles when he sees how peaceful Seungcheol looks in his sleep, and he leaves a parting kiss on Seungcheol’s hairline before grabbing his jacket and sneaking out of the room.

He calls Wonwoo first as he fishes his car keys from his jacket pocket.

“Hello?”

Wonwoo sounds groggy and certainly hungover. He sounds exactly like how Joshua feels.

“Where are you?” Joshua asks.

“Uh, Seungcheol’s house still, I think.” He replies.

Joshua nods to himself. “Okay,” He says. “I’m still here too. I’ll meet you in the car. Get Hansol, we can drop him off on the way. Hurry up.”

Wonwoo grunts his agreement and then he hangs up.

Joshua weaves his way through the sleeping bodies on the floor, and he breathes a literal sigh of relief when he steps outside and sees his car still parked on the side of the road, completely unharmed. He opens his door and slides in, immediately leaning forward and resting his head against the steering wheel.

He’s starting to doze off again when the passenger doors open. Hansol seats himself in the backseat, Wonwoo taking the front and pressing his seat heater on almost immediately. Joshua locks the doors and starts the engine.

“I think we could all go for some post-party brunch.” Joshua suggests.

He gets a couple of grunts in response.

\-----

“Getting drunk sucks. I’m never doing it again.”

Wonwoo swallows a pain reliever followed by an entire glass of water. He’s changed into comfortable clothes, and he’s taken a shower, so he looks—and smells—like a completely different person. Joshua coaxes Wonwoo’s head into his lap and he massages Wonwoo’s temples to try and alleviate some of the headache.

“I second that.” Joshua mumbles.

“And please never let me have a drunken one night stand ever again. I’m not gonna be able to look Hansol in the face after that. I don’t even think he remembers.” Wonwoo says. He sinks deeper into Joshua’s legs.

“Yeah,” Joshua mutters. “One night stands don’t really agree with me either.”

“Wait, what? Who?” They both cringe at the sheer volume of Wonwoo’s voice. “Shit, sorry.”

Joshua sighs and leans back on the couch. Every time he closes his eyes he can see it; Seungcheol, naked, pressed up against his bedroom door. He can see Seungcheol’s body writhing in pleasure beneath his touch.

“Does it matter? It was stupid.” Joshua says.

Wonwoo sits up, exasperated. “Of course it matters! Shit, you wouldn’t be getting so defensive if it weren’t a big deal. It was Seungcheol, wasn’t it?”

Joshua opens his mouth to respond, probably to defend himself and say that it definitely wasn’t Seungcheol, but his phone buzzes in his pocket and cuts him off.

 **2:56pm  
** from: unknown  
hey  
this is seungcheol btw  
hansol gave me ur number

Joshua’s jaw drops.

“What? What is it?” Wonwoo says, peeking over at Joshua’s phone, which Joshua maneuvers so that Wonwoo can’t see the screen. “Joshua, come on, I’m curious.”

 **2:57  
** from: unknown  
can we talk?

 **2:58  
** to: unknown  
yeah

He doesn’t know what compels him to say yes, but he does. He’d much rather just sweep this all under the rug and avoid Seungcheol for the rest of his life. And yet, he finds himself rising from the couch, abandoning Wonwoo in favour of tugging on his shoes and grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger beside the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Wonwoo asks. He barely moves from where he’s sitting on the couch, and Joshua wishes that he could do the same.

“I have to go fix my one night stand problem.” He says through gritted teeth as he pulls the door open. “Can you lock up behind me?”

He doesn’t wait for a response, and an unsettled feeling sinks in his gut as the door slams shut behind him. A voice mocks him in the back of his mind, telling him that this isn’t going to go as smoothly as he hopes it will, nothing else ever has so why should this be any different?

The drive to Seungcheol’s house is filled with uncomfortable silence that Joshua does nothing to fill. He keeps the radio off, he doesn’t even listen to the sound of the highway under his tires. It’s a long twenty minute drive that he spends in complete and utter silent discomfort.

Pulling up to Seungcheol’s house on a normal weekday is different from pulling up in the middle of a huge party. He parks in the driveway right beside what he assumes is Seungcheol’s car, because Seungcheol’s parents almost never come home, so why in God’s name would there be any cars in the driveway besides Seungcheol’s.

Seungcheol throws the door open before Joshua can even raise a hand to knock. He stares at his own feet, avoiding Seungcheol’s eyes completely until they’re sitting in Seungcheol’s kitchen.

“Do you want coffee? I know it’s still kind of early.” Seungcheol says.

“It’s 3:30.” Joshua states.

Seungcheol freezes and lets out a cough. “Right, sorry. I just meant that, you know, the day after a party is always kind of–“ He stops himself before he can say anything to embarrass himself further.

“Coffee sounds great, Seungcheol. Thanks.” Joshua says, more out of pity than anything else. Seungcheol gives him a grateful smile.

It allows them a few more minutes of awkward silence, Seungcheol fiddling with a fancy coffee machine that Joshua would never even consider buying, and Joshua twiddling his thumbs as he waits for the coffee to brew.

“So,” Seungcheol starts as he places a mug in between Joshua’s hands. Joshua takes it and holds it there, not even taking a sip.

“So,” Joshua says.

“Last night,” Seungcheol starts. “We were drunk. We shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have-“

Joshua cuts himself off. “Seungcheol,” He says.

“No, please, just listen. I shouldn’t have done that to you. You were drunk and I took advantage of the fact that you said you had a crush on me. I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have done that. I like you, Joshua, but I don’t- I’m really not looking for a relationship right now.” Seungcheol explains.

Joshua shakes his head. “You didn’t take advantage of me, I was sober enough to make my own choices.” He says.

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea, that’s all.” Seungcheol says.

“I wasn’t thinking of this as anything more than a one time thing until you asked me to come talk to you about it. The wrong idea would be you thinking that I wanted something more out of this.” Joshua says.

Seungcheol’s face turns red. “Oh.” Is all he can say. He takes a sip of his own coffee, ignoring the fact that it’s too watery and not sweet enough for his taste.

“What do you want, then? Why are we sitting at your kitchen table drinking shitty coffee at 3:30 on a Saturday afternoon if you don’t want to do anything but pretend that last night didn’t happen?” Joshua asks.

Seungcheol gnaws at his own lips for a second, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. It takes a while before he says anything, and the tension in the air grows with each passing second.

“I don’t know.” He admits.

Joshua sighs. “I’ll just go, then.” He says.

He stands up, leaving his coffee untouched and his chair tucked in. He half expects Seungcheol to internally combust with how flushed he looks. But, Seungcheol does something that surprises him. He grabs Joshua’s arm before he can get too far away, and turns Joshua to face him.

“Wait. Please.”

Joshua follows his instincts, reaching up and caressing Seungcheol’s cheek. Seungcheol melts under his touch.

“I don’t know anything about you.” Joshua says. “I’ve always just admired you from afar.”

Seungcheol turns his head to press a kiss to Joshua’s open palm. “Then get to know me. And I’ll get to know you.” He says,

Joshua nods, though he’s sure that he would agree to anything Seungcheol could think to suggest at this point. He feels heat start to curl in his stomach as Seungcheol trails kisses down his arm until he’s reached his shoulder.

“Go out with me,” Seungcheol breathes into his neck. “Nothing too serious, just dinner and a movie.”

Seungcheol sucks at Joshua’s skin until it’s raw and sore under his mouth and a bruise is starting to form. Joshua gasps.

“We’re doing this all wrong.” He says.”You’re supposed to ask me out before I give you head against your bedroom door.”

Seungcheol laughs and nips at Joshua’s collarbone, and Joshua is suddenly glad that he hadn’t changed out of Seungcheol’s t-shirt that’s two sizes too big for him before he left his apartment. Joshua rakes his hands down Seungcheol’s ribs, feeling his fingers dip into the spaces between each one. It makes his whole body feel hot when he finally reaches the hard muscles of Seungcheol’s abdomen.

He decides that he’s going to go slow. He’s going to torture and tease Seungcheol for as long as his own self restraint will allow. He starts by pulling Seungcheol’s hands away from his body.

“We’d probably be more comfortable on an actual bed, yeah?” He suggests. Seungcheol grins and leads Joshua to his bedroom.

They’re much more coordinated than they were the night before, having more space and more self control. They find Seungcheol’s room with ease, not bothering to close the door behind themselves this time.

Joshua pushes Seungcheol down onto the bed and then crawls on top of him. He takes his time in undoing the buttons on his shirt, gracing Seungcheol’s skin with a kiss overtime a new one comes undone. Doing it this way means that it takes about ten minutes to get Seungcheol out of his shirt, but Joshua hardly minds at all. He enjoys the way that Seungcheol squirms underneath him.

“Joshua,” Seungcheol whines when Joshua starts to kiss his way back up towards his throat

Joshua hums in reply, and he stops at Seungcheol’s nipple. He looks up and finds Seungcheol watching him attentively, with nothing but wonder and lust in his eyes. He grins as he takes a nipple between his teeth. Seungcheol groans.

Joshua teases Seungcheol, sucking at his nipple and marking up his skin. Every new mark has Seungcheol squirming even harder, has his moans and whimpers turning more and more desperate.

“Shua, please.” Seungcheol gasps when Joshua gives his nipple a particularly hard suck. “Wanna fuck you.”

Joshua chuckles. “Yeah?” He teases.

“’S not fair.” Seungcheol grumbles, lacing his fingers through Joshua’s hair. “You look all innocent all the time but it’s just a facade.”

Joshua laughs again.

“You’re really awful, you know that?” Seungcheol says. He flips Joshua onto his back and clambers on top of him.

Long gone are Joshua’s ideas of savouring this moment and worshiping Seungcheol’s body. He claws at Seungcheol’s belt, unfastening it as fast as he can. Yes, he still wants to take things slow, but he wants Seungcheol to be naked right now.

“Off,” Joshua demands, his words muffled against Seungcheol’s lips that have engulfed his own.

Seungcheol rolls off of the bed and shucks off his pants, taking his underwear with him. His cock is hard and red, and Joshua’s mouth waters. He scrambles to get his own clothes off, suddenly feeling way too hot even in the middle of December. When Seungcheol reassumes his position hovering above Joshua’s body, Joshua can feel the heat of his skin radiating into his bones.

A bottle of lube is procured from somewhere—most likely Seungcheol’s bedside table—and soon enough, Joshua has a slick, wet finger up his ass. It feels glorious and Joshua has to bite at Seungcheol’s shoulder to stop himself from reaching the edge.

“Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks.

Joshua whimpers. “Yeah, I just need a minute. It’s been a while.”

Seungcheol nods in understanding, waiting until Joshua relaxes around his finger to start moving it. He’s incredibly gentle and caring, even going as far as to place a pillow under Joshua’s hips. He goes slow, moving his finger in and out, just narrowly avoiding Joshua’s prostate until he’s whimpering and begging for a second, and then a third.

“Please, Seungcheol, please. I’m okay now. I need you.” Joshua gasps. He has three fingers inside of himself, pumping in and out so slowly and delectably.

“Where do you need me, baby?” It’s Seungcheol’s turn to tease now, and Joshua’s body starts to feel hotter than it already was, as if he hadn’t already reached maximum arousal.

“Inside. I need you inside. Not just your fingers.” Joshua says in between pants.

Seungcheol slots their lips together sloppily before he pulls back and reaches for a condom.

“I’m clean. Wanna feel you.” Joshua begs, knowing that it’s not the smartest idea to have sex without a condom and that he’ll so regret it when there’s cum trickling out of his ass during his _Gossip Girls_ marathon with Hansol.

Seungcheol nods and reaches for the lube instead. He slicks himself up, not even realizing how sensitive he’d become until he feels himself twitching in his own hand.

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asks as he lines himself up with Joshua’s asshole.

Joshua nods with a whimper. “I want you so bad.” He says.

Seungcheol takes Joshua’s lips in between his as he pushes himself past the tight ring of muscles. Joshua gasps, clawing at Seungcheol’s shoulders. Seungcheol starts off slow, slower than he’d been going with his fingers. He lets Joshua take time to adjust before he’s even fully inside of him.

“Am I hurting you?” Seungcheol asks.

“A little.” Joshua admits. “Don’t stop, though. I want you.”

Seungcheol nods and keeps pushing. He pushes in slowly until his hip bones meet Joshua’s, and then he comes to a full stop until Joshua starts asking for more.

It doesn’t take too long before they’re picking up the pace. Seungcheol thrusts into him with everything he’s got, the bed frame starting to creak in protest. Joshua begs and moans with every prod at his prostate, and soon Seungcheol is doing nothing but hitting his prostate over and over again.

It leaves Joshua crying out in sheer pleasure. His prostate is abused as Seungcheol continues to pound into him, and he does nothing to stop himself from coming this time. He releases all over himself, spurting hot cum onto his stomach. Seungcheol is soon to follow. Joshua can feel Seungcheol filling him up to the brim, so full that he almost comes a second time.

They take a minute to wind down and catch their breath before Seungcheol pulls out and rolls onto the other side of the bed. Joshua curls into his side without thinking about it, forgetting about the cum on his stomach or the sticky layer of sweat covering his skin. He lies there in pure bliss with Seungcheol’s arm wrapping around his waist.

They stay there for a while, just listening to each other breathe, and Joshua swears that he starts to doze off at one point.

“Want me to run a bath?” Seungcheol asks, but he doesn’t make any attempt to move.

Joshua groans as the reality of the situation hits him. He really just hooked up with someone when he was supposed to be ordering pizza and setting up the TV for a full night of binge watching.

“No,” Joshua sighs. “I should probably take a shower and get going, though.”

Seungcheol pouts, but he doesn’t stop Joshua from getting up. He doesn’t follow Joshua into the bathroom, doesn’t make an overly suggestive offer to wash his back for him, only leaves a fluffy towel on the counter while Joshua is washing his body.

When Joshua reemerges from the bathroom, Seungcheol is laying on his bed in a fresh pair of boxers with his phone in his hand.

“I’m just gonna–“ Joshua says. “Hansol and I are supposed to marathon _Gossip Girls_ and eat two large pizzas each.”

Seungcheol nods his head. “Oh. Okay.” He says.

“And—you know, hypothetically—you could totally join us and no one would stop you.” Joshua mutters.

That perks Seungcheol up right away. He looks up from his phone, meeting Joshua’s eyes with a smile.

“I would love to,” He says. “Hypothetically, of course.”

Joshua smiles, his cheeks turning pink. “Of course.”

He tugs a shirt over his head, the same shirt he had pulled on earlier in the day when he had been in am much more panicked and flustered state. He takes a little more time to take in his surroundings, how everything smells a little bit like Seungcheol and a little bit like sex, though he’s sure that if he came back tomorrow it would only smell like Seungcheol. The shirt smells like Seungcheol too, and he’s glad that it’s draped over his body.

“That’s my shirt.” Seungcheol states, pulling a sweater on over his head.

“Yeah, and that’s my sweatshirt.” Joshua says. Seungcheol blushes.

“Oh,” He says. “You smell nice. I might keep this.”

Joshua pouts. “That’s my favourite sweater.” He says, but he has to admit that it looks better pulled tight over Seungcheol’s muscles than it ever did hanging loosely over Joshua’s slim body, even if his shoulders are quite broad.

“I’ll just do the boyfriend thing and give it back to you when you get cold.” Seungcheol says. Joshua is so envious of how he says the word boyfriend with such nonchalance. Just hearing it makes Joshua’s heart skip a beat and his breath hitch.

“Okay. That’s a plan.” He agrees.

Seungcheol laughs and they make their way to Joshua’s car hand in hand. The two mugs of coffee sit on the counter for the rest of the night, barely touched and completely cold.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was exhausting I'm never doing that again  
> i'll maybe do a followup vernon/wonwoo but idk this took a lot out of me


End file.
